Agónico último momento
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Buddy y Leon enfrentan juntos al Tyrant y dan hasta lo último para derrotarlo, sin embargo resulta no ser suficiente, así que Buddy decide revelarle unas cosas a Leon antes de morir. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Ha sido una idea que me llegó hace nada, pero pensé que sería bueno intentarlo, y por eso lo comparto con ustedes. Ya me dirán ustedes qué les parece el fic

 **Agónico último momento**

Leon tenía que vérselas con un feroz Tyrant R de modelo T-013, y se había quedado sin balas para poder afrontarlo. Tyrant se había deshecho de todos los likers y se acercaba amenazadoramente a nuestro héroe. Parecía que nada ni nadie podría ayudarlo esta vez. Su suerte había terminado.

Sin embargo, ambos enemigos escuchan que algo se acerca, se trataba de un tanque de guerra que se dirigía a toda velocidad al Tyrant. El monstruo tira a un lado el liker que sujetaba y se prepara para enfrentar al tanque, y Leon se da cuenta que quien lo conduce era Buddy. Tyrant detiene el tanque y trata de levantarlo.

─ ¡QUIERES LUCHAR HASTA EL FINAL! ¿¡NO!? ─ reta Buddy.

Leon, viendo que Buddy no podría solo contra aquella monumental criatura, corre a toda velocidad y se monta el tanque para tomar el puesto del disparador del cañón.

─ Lamento interrumpir ─ Leon apunta el cañón y dispara en el acto, pero el Tyrant lo esquiva sin problemas ─. Puedes correr, pero no ocultarte ─ a modo de broma, Leon se pone a perseguir la cabeza del BOW, mientras que este también se hacía a un lado una y otra vez hasta que encuentra una solución adelantando su rostro para que el cañón no pueda apuntarle directamente ─ Oh, vamos ¿acaso eres tímido?

Continuando con su broma, Leon golpea unas cuantas veces el rostro del Tyrant con el cañón del tanque, y este, furioso, hace acopio de sus fuerzas para levantar el tanque, haciendo imposible todo intento por acabar con él. En cuestión de segundos el Tyrant volcaría completamente el taque y acabaría con todo.

─ ¡Demonios! ¡No podremos lograrlo! ─ grita Alexander.

─ ¡No seas pesimista! ¡Debemos intentarlo un poco más! ─ Leon se pone a brincar en su asiento a ver si así le amplificaba peso al tanque.

─ ¡Seamos realistas! ¡Esto se acabó para nosotros, y ya no tengo más likers que nos puedan ayudar! ─ Buddy entonces tiene una idea, que al menos serviría para morir con la conciencia tranquila, al menos ante Leon ─ ¡Creo que debo confesarte algunas cosas que tienen que ver cuando nos conocimos!

─ ¿De qué hablas, Buddy?

─ ¡Cuando te quitamos el chaleco antibalas, JD le vació todos los compartimientos de balas!

─ ¡Con razón no tenía con qué recargar mis armas! ¡JD tiene suerte de estar muerto, porque le dispararía nuevamente! ─ expresa Leon con enfado.

─ ¡Pero hay más! ─ dice Alexander, desconcertando a nuestro héroe ─ ¡Ataman aprovechó cuando estabas desmayado para abrirte la camisa y así meterte mano! ¡Era un fetiche que él tenía!

─ ¿Pero es que ese viejo era degenerado? ¡Hay tantas fans que darían lo que fuera para hacerme eso, y resulta que me estrena un viejo que ni conozco!

─ ¡Y todavía no termino! ─ Buddy sentía que el Tyrant ya casi lo conseguía ─ ¡Uno de mis camaradas se puso a revisar en tu teléfono tu perfil en Facebook y borró todos tus contactos y fotos!

─ ¡Demonios! ¡Claire estaba entre mis contactos, y encima tiene activado el escudo de bloqueo de contactos fraudulentos! ¡Ya no podré invitarla a cenar la próxima semana!

─ ¡Y hay una cosa más! ─ Buddy traga grueso ante la idea de revelar esto último, aunque era consciente que igual iban a morir ─ ¡Destruí y me deshice de tu fijador de cabello cuando me había separado del grupo!

─ ¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, BUDDY!

Acto seguido, Leon sale de la cabina y se acerca al Tyrant y le da un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo hace soltar el tanque y acaba arrollado, siendo finalmente derrotado. Buddy no podía creerse que se habían salvado, y el BOW, que parecía invencible, ya no iba a representar un problema nunca más. Luego que el tanque se volcara de lado al chocar con el edificio, Buddy sale de allí con dificultad, pues el dolor en su interior causado por la plaga en su interior era sencillamente insufrible, pero su suplicio apenas empezaba. Frente a él se encontraba Leon muy furioso y con cara de querer hacer pedazos al disidente con sus propias manos.

─ Ese fijador era mío ¡y no se tocaba! Ya vas a ver cómo te dejo…

─ Oh, mierda…

Obligándose a ignorar el dolor que se intensificaba cada vez más, Buddy se levanta y corre todo lo rápido que puede de Leon, da una vuelta al taque, y encuentra que ahora en el lugar se encontraban los dos Tyrants que habían enfrentado en el antiguo búnker nuclear, ambos en su forma R.

─ ¡Socorro! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! ─ ruega Buddy precisamente a los BOWs, los cuales se ponen a correr hacia él.

A fin de cuentas, tal vez morir a manos de las bio-armas de la presidenta Svetlana no era tan malo, después de todo, sobre todo si la alternativa era Leon tal y como estaba en ese momento.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me gustaría contar con sus opiniones al respecto. En lo personal creo que ha valido la pena, pero siempre son los lectores los que tienen la última palabra. Hasta aquí lo dejo, pues mi idea sólo daba para hacer este drabble :p

Hasta otra


End file.
